About Time He Told Her
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Neville finally tells Luna how he feels about her. The thing is, it's right during the war! Will she feel the same way? I'm aware this plot is quite common, but please give it a chance! And read&review!


Neville ran through the crowd of people, Ginny at his side. He had just ran across a collapsing bridge; he felt the most adrenaline coursing through his veins he'd ever felt. Now their mission was to find Harry. Fortunately he was just up ahead.

Harry had just fought off a deatheater when they approached him. "Ginny, Neville! Are you alright?" he asked them.

"Never better. I feel like I could…spit fire!" Neville exclaimed. "You haven't seen Luna, have you?"

"Luna?" Harry asked back, curious.

Neville grinned. "I'm mad for her! I think it's about time I told her since we'll probably both be dead by dawn!"

With that he took off running, in search of the one girl he _needed_ to see. He just prayed that she was still alive. The thought of her cold and pale, it made shivers go down his back. And it only made him run faster.

After a few minutes and quarrels with deatheaters, Neville had to stop and catch his breath. He leaned against the wall for support, staring down at the ground.

But then something made his head snap up again. A girl screamed a curse, blowing a giant spider away. Neville looked in the direction of the sound, his eyes spotting a mass of white-blond hair not twenty feet away.

"Luna!" he said, pushing off the wall and running toward her.

Two more spiders came at her, one from behind and the other in front of her. She had only seen the one while the other was going to pounce on her, so Neville rose his wand and shouted, "STUPIFY!"

Both spiders fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. Luna whipped her head around, seeing Neville standing there with his wand still raised in the air. One look and a smile came to her face.

"Neville!" she exclaimed, coming over and wrapping her arms around him. He smiled as well, embracing her and pulling her closer to him.

"I wasn't sure if you were okay or not. I hoped you were!" Luna said after they pulled apart.

"I felt the same way, to you I mean." Neville chuckled, causing her to smile at him again.

Just then a deatheater landed next to them, making them both jump. Neville suddenly realized how dangerous it was for them to just be standing there in the middle of all the action. He quickly grabbed her hand and began running.

They made it to a deserted corridor not far from where they were just moments before. Luna and Neville stopped, panting heavily from everything that had been going on.

"Th-that was close." Luna breathed, describing the body that had almost crushed her.

"I know. Let's not stop unless it's only necessary from now on, okay?" Neville said, looking at her.

She nodded. "Then we should probably be off right now?" She started to head in the direction of the exit, but Neville had grabbed her wrist to stop her.

She was about to ask what he was doing, but she didn't have a chance. Neville had already crashed his lips against hers, his arms going around her waist.

The kiss lasted only a second, and afterward Neville said, "I believe that was necessary enough, seeing as though I'll probably _never_ have the courage to do that again."

Luna just stared back at him, at a loss for words. Neville breathed in before saying, "I'm completely mad about you, Luna. I have been for a while; I've just never had the courage to tell you. But because I had my life flash before my eyes not ten minutes ago, I realized I didn't want to be a coward and hide anymore."

Luna swallowed and he said, "I love you, Luna Lovegood. I just hope you can accept my feelings, because there's no way I'm changing them."

She smiled at that, giving him a little encouragement. She then held his hand and said, "Let's just get through the night alive before we focus on anything else, alright?"

He held her hand back and nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?" They began running to the Great Hall, ready to fight anything that came their way.

_~0~0~0~0~_

It was over. The Dark Lord was dead and the war was finally over.

Neville sat in the Great Hall, the sword of Gryffindor in his hands. It still had the blood of Nagini dripping from it and Neville had earned quite a few more bruises and injuries since his encounter with Luna earlier that night, but he was relieved nonetheless.

He watched as people came together, mending cuts and catching their breath. After the night they all had, nothing was better than just sitting and realizing the weight that had been lifted off their shoulders.

Suddenly he felt a presence next to him. He looked over to see Luna sit down, staring at her feet. She then looked up at him and they smiled at each other, no words needed.

But she still wanted to talk. "Neville, about what you said earlier." He looked at her again. "Do you _really_ feel that way? Or was it just the heat of the moment?"

He smiled and looked down at his feet. "Well, part of it was the heat of the moment. That's what made me tell you." He then looked into her eyes again. "But, yes. I really do love you, Luna."

She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder, him being surprised at her reaction. He honestly thought she wouldn't feel the same way. Not that he was complaining.

"So, what _did_ happen before you told me? You know, to get you so fired up." She asked after a while.

Neville explained what had happened. How he and Seamus set up the trap, the group of deatheaters and snatchers and anything else chasing after him, him setting off the trap and how he almost fell off but caught himself just in time.

Luna smiled. "Promise me you'll _never_ come that close to death again, okay?" She then leaned in, connecting their lips for the second time that night. When she pulled away, Neville just nodded.

"I promise."

**Yay! I absolutely LOVE this couple, even though they didn't end up together in the books. (Darn you Rowling! :P) In my mind and stories, they totally do! They're both awkward and unique enough to make the perfect pairing in my opinion! 3**

**Now I know Luna is a little OOC, but for those of you who have written Neville/Luna stories before, you know how hard it is to write for her! Seriously, it is! But I tried, and if you want to see her more in character be sure to check out my other story "Shoes!" (A little self-promotion! XD)**

**Don't forget to read&review! Was it wonderful, horrible? I **_**need**_** to know! haha**


End file.
